Day 13
by Rayjpop
Summary: Carlos wakes up and begins talking into a camera. It's required. Logan/Carlos.


**Author's Note:** I know that I haven't updated the Christmas story yet. But I promise that I am going to finish it, I just need to figure out how to write the last pairings, and I never read them before. Anyway, this is totally random because it's midnight and I have nothing to do and I am not tired. This is dedicated to a lot of people in my life, **Dalton (Demon'sAngel17), Emily (Runs With Werewolfs) , Sean(Bone Chills), Bigfan4242, MudMaster94, unthinkable13,** and **KiraLovesYou**! I know that's a lot, but if it weren't for these amazing people I don't think that I would continue to write. SO, this is for you all, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Day 13**

"I hated waking up. Wait, that's not right, Logan told me to be more specific when I'm doing these…hold on." The tan boy said while the blinking red light meant that the camera was recording. He got up to erase what he just recorded so he can get it right.

"Okay, I hate waking up alone, in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. It was the same one but this time, it skipped the bad part. Instead of waking up alone, blood soaked and crying, I woke up when Logan visited me in the hospital." Pausing to take a breath, the boy looked away and wiped a tear from his eye before returning to the camera.

"I know I should have been happy, but seeing the face of my boyfriend after what happened to me made me sick to my stomach. I don't know how he would take it, but I know he said he still loved me. I don't know how he could after what happened to me. Well, I guess that's it for now. Goodbye." Turning off the camera and crawling back into the bed that didn't make him feel any better, Carlos wished that he could go back to when the incident first happened and stop it.

"How is the patient?" A doctor wearing a stark white lab coat asked the attending nurse. The red headed nurse sighed before informing the doctor, that _Carlos_, had another nightmare and recorded just the way he was asked to almost every night for the past 2 weeks.

"Maybe we should ask Logan to stop by; he always knows how to cheer Carlos up. Would you please call him, I'll keep an eye on Carlos." With a warm smile the nurse left to go dial the only number that would answer at 1 in the morning.

_When you walk away,  
You don't hear me say-_

"Hello? What happened? Is Carlos okay?" Logan answered sounding worried. Ever since that night almost 3 weeks ago, Logan barley slept at all and when he did it was light enough so he could wake up if his cell phone rang.

"I will be right there." He snapped his phone shut and grabbed his keys and wallet before racing out the door. As he drove to the hospital, he remembered the events of that night.

_Flashback!_

_Carlos walked down the street headed back home from the mall, it was dark out since it was winter and all. He swung the bag that contained a book signed by Logan's favorite author, Matt Ein. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going because he walked this street a million times. Just turning the corner, the Palmwoods in sight, he felt someone grab him from behind and drag him into an alley._

_He tried to scream, but the attacker had already taped his mouth shut with duct tape. He felt more tape on his wrists before he decided to try and kick the guy and get away. But, Carlos missed and fell, causing the guy standing above him to laugh. He saw the glint of light and he started weeping, trying to beg for mercy through the tape. _

"_Don't worry, I'll be real gentle." Carlos felt the cold blade at the back of his neck and cried harder. He was going to die and nobody would ever know who did it. He heard that the attacker planned on having fun with him before he killed him. The sound of ripping pants filled Carlos' ear before he felt the cool California air hit his exposed legs. _

_He opened his eyes and felt the tape along with what felt like water, except it was red. Carlos struggled to move but every part of him was hurting. 'I was raped.' He cried as he remembered what happened, the knife, the man, everything. He tried to find something to cover himself with but he couldn't, his clothes were missing. So he grabbed an empty box and stood inside it, before hobbling to the Palmwoods. The second he made it inside he passed out from the lack of blood._

_End Flashback!_

Logan remembered every detail that Carlos told him about that night, a night where he was eating fish sticks while his boyfriend was assaulted and raped. He ran into the lobby and the nurse just waved him through, he had been there every night since Carlos was admitted.

"What happened?" Logan demanded the second he entered Carlos' waiting room. Amy, the red headed nurse, explained what had happened. Dr. Carson, the head doctor working with Carlos, had to make his rounds but he wished he could have stayed to talk to Logan personally, but due to the understaffed hospital, they needed all the help they could get.

"Carlos is fine, he just had a nightmare. Dr. Carson was thinking, in a couple of days, Carlos could return home with you. He would need supervision, lest we see a repeat performance." Amy always had a soft spot for the two boys, not because they were her daughter's favorite band, but because they were in love. However, she didn't always think before she spoke, so the whole 'repeat performance' pissed Logan off.

"Excuse me Amy, but my boyfriend was raped and he almost died. So I can understand why he wanted to do what he did. He was ashamed, he felt like it was his fault when it was that sick bastards, so if you could please THINK before you open your big mouth that would be appreciated. Now, if you don't mind I am going to see my boyfriend!"

Logan walked calmly into Carlos' room where the latino was sitting and staring out the window. He didn't move when Logan called his name, but he turned around when Logan said that he loved the smaller boy.

"When am I gonna be better Logie? I don't like it here, I hate being away from you. I feel so dirty for what happened to me, I don't understand why you would even want to be with me." By now Logan should be used to Carlos saying these things, but it killed him every time he said it.

"Carlos, I love you. All of you, no matter what, ok? What happened to you isn't your fault. And I have good news. You can come home in a few days. I miss having you next to me while we sleep; my bed is too big for one person." Logan pulled Carlos into a tight hug, not noticing the other boy tense up before relaxing and eventually returning the hug.

"Logie? Please don't go. My nightmare made me feel like you didn't love me because of what happened to me. I don't want to wake up without you next to me, please?" Logan nodded before following Carlos to the hospital bed; the two fell asleep with contended smiles on their faces.

Logan promised Carlos the next morning to always be there to protect him from anything, anyone including himself. He knew the reason behind the attempt, but he hoped that with time that the 'broken' teen will be able to see that he isn't going anywhere. He also promised to never treat Carlos any differently, within reason of course, but they would still go out and have fun. He just wouldn't mention it when Carlos looked over his shoulder while they walked around town.

Carlos made a promise to Logan as well. He promised to never doubt Logan's love for him because it was unwavering. That he could always trust Logan to be there, regardless of the circumstances. Because true love never dies, it only grows stronger.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know if I should make this a longer story, but I do hope the people mentioned above as well as anyone else who reads this story, enjoyed it. It was fun to write this, even though I was nearly crying the entire time. Also, random fun fact about this story, it was inspired by my random emo music. Also Logan's ringtone was 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru

Hoped you all have an excellent day, have fun back at work/school!

_RAY_


End file.
